Pneumatic brakes for commercial vehicles are well-known, for example as disc brakes, drum brakes, wedge brakes, cam brakes or other type of brakes. In a pneumatic brake a housing of a brake cylinder is attached to a housing of a brake caliper and applies a brake actuation force through a cylinder plunger to a lever within the housing of caliper.